


Снег

by WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: Кошмар [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Иногда все не то, чем кажется.





	Снег

Тор продирается сквозь снежные завалы уже несколько часов. Он не помнит, зачем и куда идет, почему ему так важно успеть, но продолжает движение. Снег сыпется с неба, застревает в волосах и бороде, оседает на одежде и противно скрипит на зубах. Сугробы растут с каждым пройденным шагом — сейчас сложно представить, что когда он только начинал свой путь, то его сапоги сминали зеленую траву, а не серый снег. Тор взмахами молота расчищает себе дорогу — сугробы выросли почти до середины груди, и каждый шаг вперед дается с неимоверным усилием. Он давно потерял шлем и плащ, но то, что гонит Тора вперед, гораздо важнее состояния его доспеха.

Снег осыпает его полностью, залепляя глаза и нос, а сугробы почти упираются в подбородок. Через несколько шагов он понимает, что не успел, что опоздал давным-давно, еще до того, как ступил на этот путь. Что он вновь не успел защитить Землю от Локи.

Потому что его брат шепчет из-за спины:  
— Это не снег, брат. Это пепел тех, кого ты не смог спасти.


End file.
